Salvation
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: At a crossroads of life, Vermouth has to make a choice. Thankfully, Angel and her Silver Bullet are there to make sure she picks the right track. Oneshot.


**I've had this oneshot idea in my head for awhile, and I finally got the motivation to write it. I don't mean for this to be religious in anyway, but considering the title, there are some themes. I also apologize for OOCness. Happy New Year!**

Platinum blond hair whipped in the wind as the woman stood at the pinnacle of the Touto Tower, overlooking Tokyo and Beika. She stood calmly on the very edge of the platform, not holding on to anything as she calmly pushed her hair back behind her ears and out of her face. It was comfortable, the only disconcerting thing was the strong wind that threatened to blow her over the edge. She held on with balance and a grace befitting an assassin, not bothered in the slightest as she drank in the view.

It was a late twilight, where the sun set colorfully on the world below. It was the time when the prettiest part of the sunset was over and darkness was setting in. It was Vermouth's favorite time of day, naturally. Down below, it was the time that all the good outstanding citizens were coming home from work, the time little children came in hearing their mother's call for dinner. It was also the time where criminals came out to play.

Even now, criminals of all calibers were scheming their crimes. Assassins were murdering, arsons were being prepared with flammables and fire starters, valuables were stolen from establishment and home alike, drugs were sold, kidnappers were forcing young children into their cars, delinquents were fighting over scraps of territory. From the lowest thug to the highest crime lord, the criminal underworld was starting to awaken and come alive. As a criminal herself, Vermouth could feel it after many years in the business, the thrumming in her blood as she recalled many night jobs that she instinctively felt her soul sing with the prospect. Tonight however, was not one of those nights.

She watched in complete silence as with the sun, went the rest of the natural light, and the city beneath her slowly lit up with car lights and street lamps. It was symbolic she supposed. The night was a terrifying thing, filled with the monsters that humans were afraid of, monsters like her. The unnatural light were the police and the law enforcement, desperately trying to light up the darkness by catching criminals and protecting the citizens. However, no matter how criminals many they catch, or how many crimes they prevent, there was still going to be darkness in the world. Nothing could completely stop the balance between good and evil, law and lawless. It was just a fact.

Somewhere, down below her, her Angel was probably coming home from karate practice, stopping in the grocery store to pick up some clearance items for dinner that night for her almost assuredly drunk father and little charge. Cool Guy however…who knew where he was. She wouldn't be surprised if he was on the way here now.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when she heard something echoing in the staircase behind her. The assassin tensed, before she recognized the sound. It wasn't police; the footsteps were light, and the weight could only be that of a child. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

The comfortable silence around her was shattered as the door slammed open, and there was the small sound of someone breathing hard. He probably ran all the way up here. Vermouth sighed resignedly, hoping for her small sliver of peace to remain undisturbed for just a little longer, but that was no longer an option. She turned, a small sad smile on her face as she saw the boy, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Hello, Kudo Shinichi."

She greeted cordially, as if they were meeting for lunch. The boy in question paused, finally catching his breath, and standing up straight. Vermouth corrected.

"My mistake, Edogawa Conan."

His eyes narrowed behind the eyeglasses that he had used as a disguise, darting around the small rooftop area, observant and already deducing impossible details. He took a deep breath before he commanded.

"Give up Vermouth, there is no escape. The FBI are ready to take you in."

She looked at him unimpressed. His tone softened slightly.

"It's over."

She turned her back on him, looking back over the city. Why was he telling her something she already knew?

The Organization was taken down in one fell swoop. It was a joint effort from the Japan's police force and PSB, America's FBI and CIA, and Interpol, and of course the double agents. Kir she had suspected, although Bourbon was a surprise. It was brilliantly done. Some of the agents, namely Akai Shuuichi and Edogawa Conan, had been closing in on Rum and the Boss, so the Boss had called in the higher-ranking officers to a meeting to discuss what to do with them. It was then when they struck the Boss's house, and a firefight had broken out.

It was a battlefield, and her Cool Guy was there right in the middle of it. She had tried to protect him as much as possible, but he had proved to have had some good luck for once as he only managed to escape with a few bruises and scrapes. The Boss, Rum, and a few others had been led away in custody right before dawn. Others refused, choosing to fight until a bullet killed them. Gin was one of those, who had had one last fight with Akai Shuuichi, and had lost when Edogawa Conan had leapt into the fray, trying to sedate him with his little watch. Gin angrily had grabbed at the boy, and Akai had made a decision, choosing to protect the boy rather than bring Gin in alive. That was the last Vermouth had seen as she had escaped with a few of the lower agents.

It had been two weeks since then. Vermouth had kept her eyes and ears open for pursuers as she went about her ordinary life, staying under the radar. Now though, she was curious. She asked softly.

"Are there others?"

She heard a shuffle of movement behind her.

"No, you are the last one."

A sharp pang in her chest forced all the air from her lungs. Her suspicions were true then. The Organization, the one that she had given so much of her life to, all of her colleagues, her boss. They were gone, leaving her alone. She hadn't been alone in a long time. At least with the Organization, if she was being chased, or almost captured she had a place to return to. It wasn't home, but it was close. She had lost the place she had belonged. She gazed up into darkness of the night sky, and murmured.

"What now?"

Yes, what was her next course of action? She had two options that she could see. The first, was give in to Conan's demand, and to give herself over to police custody. The rest of her life would undeniably end up in a jail cell, looking forward to nothing, and having no quality of life whatsoever.

The second option, was that she could possibly escape this situation. It was slim, with the FBI agents downstairs, but possible. That meant she would forever be on the run, in a constant state of fear and paranoia at having police and other law enforcement agents chasing her all over the world, and Vermouth was so tired, so very tired of running.

"Vermouth, why did you call me here?"

Ah yes, she had left a note at the agency for him, telling him that she would be here. She bowed her head. Honestly, she had just wanted to see him one more time, before she disappeared to wherever she chose to go.

"I wanted to meet you, one last time."

She gave a short laugh, staring down at the streets below as she said sadly.

"I probably won't see you again, so I decided to be selfish."

She stood up straight and closed her eyes. There was a third option. One that she could control, and Vermouth was always true to her own wishes. Yes, all of the other options meant that she was dictated by other forces, whether it was the police, or her own fears. This fate was something she could own, and do as she liked. She turned to see that the boy had snuck up behind her, standing only a few feet away. It was obvious by the paleness of his face, the dark circles under his eyes, the thinness of his face that these past few weeks had been hard on him too. Vermouth smiled. Yes, it was time to end this, for his and her sakes.

"Good bye, Cool Guy."

She closed her eyes and so very easily tipped herself backwards, over the empty space.

She was sucked into gravity's sweet embrace, and the feeling of freefall felt like she was flying. She heard a faint 'No!' but it was quickly swallowed by the wind. Yes, this was the right choice, not that she could change her fate now. Both other options seemed to prolong the inevitable, and seemed miserable. Why continue with a life choice she didn't want, when she could just end it all, right here? It seemed a fitting end to the great Chris Vineyard. Maybe all of the souls of the people she put in the ground will be at peace with her death. That seemed right; after all, the one most worthy to take her own worthless life was her.

Her freedom was abruptly halted as she felt something jerk her out of freefall, grabbing tightly onto her arm. Her green eyes flew open, looking down to see that she was hanging a little more than halfway down the tower. She looked up, expecting her arm to be caught on a beam, but her eyes widened at the sight.

There was Conan, looking down at her in something akin to worry and panic in his dazzling blue eyes. He had both his arms wrapped around her arm like a monkey, embracing it with a strength born from desperation. One of his legs was wrapped up with his suspenders in an obviously hasty knot, and the other was dangling ungracefully as he grunted, pulling a little bit on her arm to secure his hold, hugging it to his chest. He grunted in almost annoyance.

"Geez, you are so troublesome."

Vermouth gaped at him, a sudden flashback to that rainy night in New York, when she had broken the railing and had almost fallen accidentally. How did he? In that short amount of time he had secured his suspenders to both the tower and his leg? But that still didn't explain how he caught up to her. Oh, his shoes were sparking, he must have used his super kick to kick off the edge to speed up.

She gritted her teeth in anger. No, she just wanted to die! And this kid was being too cool again.

"Let me go!"

Conan frowned, obviously unimpressed by her struggles as the grip on her arm only tightened.

"No, what do you think you are doing Vermouth?"

She froze, looking up at him. He glared at her angrily.

"Are you trying to make me into a murderer too? What were you thinking, trying to commit suicide in front of a detective? Did you think I would just let you die? Don't take the coward's way out."

Ah right, this was the reckless Silver Bullet she was so proud of. She was almost foolish for thinking that he wouldn't risk life and limb for her, even if she was a demon. This wasn't the coward's way out; it was the option left open to her that was feasible. It was well thought out, and not necessarily planned, but maybe she did subconsciously expect her night to end up with her leaping off the roof of the tower. That was why she went there in the first place.

She shook her arm, pulling against the boy, who stubbornly held on.

"Didn't I promise you!"

She froze. Conan yelled.

"I promised you I wouldn't show mercy next time, that I would definitely put you away! Don't you dare make me break it!"

Why? That was the only question in her mind as she stared up at the boy who was glaring stubbornly back, as if daring her to argue. Promises were broken all the time, and his oath was an old one, from when he was much younger and much more naïve. How did he even remember that?

She was a criminal, one of the worst in the world. She didn't deserve to live; she had nothing to look forward to in life now. Why would he want to save her? Conan broke the gaze as he looked up and froze.

"Crap."

He cursed softly. Vermouth looked past him to see the suspenders extend up to where they had talked on the roof.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"I can't pull us back up. The button to retract it is on the end tied up there."

So, they were stuck here. Good, Vermouth secretly cheered. The longer they were here, the more chances she had to escape Conan's hold. He was only nine physically, and he couldn't possibly hold an adult woman's weight for very long. It was just a test of endurance now. He could easily pull himself back up once he didn't have her to worry about. As if reading her thoughts, he stated flatly.

"Don't bother, if I drop you, I will jump after you again. I won't let you die."

Vermouth gritted her teeth.

"This is stupid! Just let me go!"

"No!"

"Drop me right now!"

"I refuse!"

They argued fiercely, with Vermouth shoving her other hand up against the boy, trying to dislodge her arm. He only gripped it tighter, holding onto her like his life depended on it, not hers. Suddenly something broke in through their heated discussion, carried over the wind.

"Conan-kun?"

It was faint, but it was there. Both of them froze. Vermouth cursed her rotten luck. Why was she here?

"Conan-kun, where are you?"

Conan sensed his chance and yelled.

"Ran!"

There was a second of silence before there was a fearful shriek.

"Conan-kun, hold on let me pull you up!"

Conan shouted up.

"Push the button on the end Ran, hurry!"

Vermouth growled as a few seconds later she felt them slowly start to ascend, back to the roof. No, her window of opportunity to escape was rapidly closing. Once she reached the rooftop again, it would be highly difficult to escape again. She had to make a move now, or she wouldn't be able to later.

Vermouth took a deep breath, thought _Sorry Cool Guy,_ and raised up her hand, solidly punching Conan right in the face as hard as she could.

There was a split second of surprise as Conan reacted, loosening his hold as he fell back, slightly dazed. Vermouth saw the chance and slipped her wrist out of the boy's hands, feeling elation as she succeeded.

"No wai-"

She ignored Conan's warning as she pulled down, expecting to feel the wind once again enveloping her as she fell to her fate, the one she chose. She didn't expect her freedom to end so quickly.

There was a jerking movement as her wrist caught on something, followed by an audible crunch and a sound between a gasp and a grunt.

Vermouth directed her gaze above her, her stomach chilling at the sight.

She was dangling, no longer in Conan's grasp, instead connected to the boy by a pair of handcuffs. One link was tightly around her wrist, and the other was around Conan's, which was now bent at an unnatural angle. He had a pained look on his face as his other hand scrabbled uselessly against the chain connecting them, trying desperately to relieve the pressure from his clearly broken wrist as he reached for her hand.

In an instant Vermouth ignored her own predicament, reorganizing her priorities. Using her athleticism from being an assassin, she kicked off the side of the building and immediately used the momentum to scramble up, gripping the suspenders in one hand and cradling the boy with her body. All thoughts of suicide went out the window as she focused her attention on keeping one of her little treasures safe and unhurt. The assassin untied the suspenders, ignoring Conan's protest as she retied it around her in a makeshift sling. She hissed.

"Are you ok?"

Stupid Silver Bullet, always so reckless. His eyes were filled with pain, but he smirked.

"Ah, knew you would abandon your mission when I was in danger."

Vermouth's eyes widened. That little…he had used her care about him against her. She couldn't attempt to jump now, with the suspenders around her and an obligation to make sure the boy made it back up safely, and she had both her hands tied up with either holding the suspenders or onto the boy, meaning she couldn't pick the lock. Conan had successfully manipulating her into a trap, as he usually did. When did he even lock on the handcuffs anyway? As usual, he was two steps ahead of her. Conan looked up at her from his position in her arms.

"I told you, I won't let you fall."

They were slowly continuing their climb, coming closer to the edge. Vermouth looked up to see her Angel's worried face leaning over the edge, watching their progress with what looked like concerned tears in her eyes. They were about ten meters away now and Ran reached down, hand outstretched as she ordered with obvious anxiety in her tone.

"Here, grab my hand!"

Vermouth felt her eyes sting uncomfortably. She blinked, dispelling the feeling. Conan called up.

"Make sure she gets over first Ran-neechan, she might try to jump again."

Her Angel nodded seriously, clasping her hand around Vermouth and hauling her up over the edge. Her hand was so warm Vermouth thought absentmindedly as she was tugged back onto the roof with Conan, spilling him onto the metal catwalk.

The three of them lay there, catching their breath from the experience. Vermouth sat there, wondering, while Angel fussed over Cool Guy, who was easily pushing off the injury.

"Conan-kun, are you ok?"

"It's just a little break Ran-neechan. I will be all right. How did you get here?"

"Jodie-Sensei called me. She said that you might need some help."

That cursed FBI kitten. Of course she would try to use her weaknesses to capture her. Vermouth finally caught her breath and looked at them.

"Why?"

The one question she wanted to ask spilled from her lips. She knew that both of them were righteous, too righteous for their own good. She knew that they would extend a hand to anyone with a kind smile on both of their faces. Both fought evil in their own way, with Cool Guy battling hand to hand with the darkness, bringing in the criminals that dare disrupt his just world, while Angel took a more passive approach, leading her to helping or protecting the victims instead. They were so bright it was hard to look at them.

Her on the other hand was consumed by darkness. She was a criminal after all, committing unspeakable acts throughout her many years of service. How could they choose to save someone like her? Both Conan and Ran looked at her, confused. She asked again, a little louder, a little frustrated that her plan had failed.

"Why? Why would you save me? You don't know me. You don't know what sins I have committed, how many people I have hurt. The world would be a better place if I was dead."

That was what she had been told most of her life, that she was a curse to be alive. She believed it wholeheartedly, but had long become used to the numbing pain that came with taking a life, or breaking the law. She didn't know the numbers, nor the faces or names, as the people that died had disappeared from memory. Both of the children looked at each other. Conan stated slowly.

"I have already given you my answer."

Vermouth tensed, looking up at the child who knelt a foot away from her. His answer? What did he mean? Ran blinked and smiled kindly at her.

"'Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone, a logical mind isn't needed right?' That's what Shinichi would say."

Vermouth tensed looking at the teenager. Once more she was transported back to that rainy night, where everything changed. Behind the teen, Conan nodded. Ah, that answer then. Vermouth pounded her fist into the ground.

"Not for me. I don't have anything left Angel."

Ran tensed before recognition filled her eyes. She realized who she was now, recognized her from when she had almost killed Sherry, from when she had disguised as that Café girl. She knew only a fraction of her deeds. One kidnapping and attempted murder did not even begin to describe the actions she had done, but at least she kind of understood now. Vermouth bowed her head, feeling that if she kept looking into the violet eyes filled with pity she would cry. Ran carefully reached forward, clasping on to Vermouth's free hand with both of her own, holding her hand in a soothing way. Vermouth felt herself slowly relax as that comforting warmth enveloped her cold fingers.

"You are right. I don't know what you have done. I don't know anything about you, but I do know this. I know that killing yourself is not the answer. You don't know what the future will hold. It could be better or worse then the circumstances you are in now."

Vermouth looked up slowly. What could be so good about a jail cell? There was no way her life could find anything lively and enjoyable in the life that they offered her. Ran's eyes were serious, but her sweet nature bubbled over as she continued to speak.

"I don't think those people that you killed or hurt would be very satisfied if you atoned with your death."

Conan spoke up with a smirk.

"Honestly, you think your one life is worth countless of others? That's a bit arrogant don't you think?"

Ran shot him a look, before continuing.

"You can't atone for your sins by dying; that can only happen by living, by accepting the punishment that others see fit for you to serve. That is how you can truly be repentant."

Her eyes shone in the unnatural light that swept up from the city.

"You cannot cancel out sin with more sin."

Vermouth stunned, rocked back on her heels, soaking in everything that her Angel had said.

She had thought that salvation had come to her in New York, when her Angel and Cool Guy had saved her from death then, even though it could have cost them their lives. In her eyes, they were saints, and when they had left, she had vowed not to take this second chance at life for granted. Of course, with the Organization, there was only so much salvation she could give to, and had given everything to protecting them, hoping that would be enough repentance.

That wasn't true though. She had squandered their chance they had given her, pretending that small protection was enough, making excuses, but she had never really changed. She still killed, still stole, still was a big part of the Organization. Sure, she might have prevented some investigations and assassinations on the Mouri family, but she was still the same.

Now though, the Organization was gone. She had no more excuses. Both of them had once again had extended their hands in the hope that she would grasp it. Her angels were once again offering her salvation, saving her from the darkness that had enclosed around her for so long, giving her soul a chance to live again.

Vermouth leaned her head back and laughed genuinely. It was the best she had felt in a long time. A weight disappeared off her shoulders, and a certain peace fell over her. Well three options were down to one. Maybe jail wouldn't be so bad. She would have to see for herself; she had never been before, so it will be a start to a new adventure. She would take it however; she wasn't going to be foolish enough to refuse the compassion of her saviors again. She would spend the rest of her life atoning for the wrongs she did in her life, and she would do it gladly. Both Ran and Conan looked up at her, probably thinking she was insane, but she didn't care. She smiled calmly.

"I assume you want to take me into custody now, Cool Guy."

Conan's face lit up, and she watched as his shoulders relaxed with relief.

"I told the FBI I could probably bring you down. They are waiting for us."

Of course. The FBI agents wouldn't usually allow a young boy and teenage girl to go after a world-infamous assassin, but she was a special case, and so were they. The agents probably thought the kids would end it peacefully instead of with a fight.

Conan cradled his broken wrist against his chest, looking like he was trying and failing at ignoring the pain. Vermouth took pity on him and stood up, scooping the boy into her arms much to his protestations.

"Hey put me down."

Vermouth smiled.

"It's easier on your wrist like this, right?"

Conan frowned, obviously disgruntled.

"They will think you are holding me as a hostage though."

Vermouth snorted.

"If Akai Shuuichi can't tell that I have no intention of harming the two of you, then I had no reason to be wary of him like I was."

Conan grumbled some more but stopped struggling. Vermouth meanwhile looked at the lock of handcuffs, her only intent was to get the metal off of the boy's wrist instead of her own, only to see something interesting.

"Hmm, these aren't normal handcuffs."

Conan looked up at her smugly.

"Agasa Hakase made them. They can't be picked, and there is only one key that can open them."

Vermouth raised her eyebrows.

"Who has the key?"

Conan smirked.

"Haibara."

Ah, Sherry-chan. Would she even pluck up enough courage to approach her that was the question.

Ran led both of them down the stairs, and they stayed in an amiable silence. Vermouth expected her criminal nature to be panicking at the prospect of being caught, of fear sloshing uncomfortable in her stomach as she had felt it many times before, but she didn't feel that way at all. Even though she was heading toward her imprisonment, she felt freer now then she had even been when she was flying off the tower.

They walked into the observation deck and caught sight of James Black, Andre Camel, Jodie Starling, and Akai Shuuichi. Jodie immediately leveled her pistol at Vermouth.

"Drop him Vermouth."

Vermouth just paused where she stood, not moving. Ran leapt immediately in front of her, when a smooth voice called out.

"Relax Jodie, she doesn't mean them any harm."

Akai Shuuichi, who was leaning casually against the wall, regarded her calmly, not even threatened by her presence. My how the mighty have fallen. She didn't move, only looking around until she saw her, and she grinned.

"Sherry-chan."

Haibara was currently hiding behind Jodie's legs, peering out to glare mildly at Vermouth. Vermouth bent down, setting Conan on the ground.

"Come undo this please. Conan-kun needs to go to the hospital."

That got Haibara moving. With slight concern she crept forward, eyes scanning the boy for injuries. Once finding it, she hurried forward, digging a key from her pocket. Slowly, as if she was dealing with a viper, she unlocked the handcuff on Conan's wrist. The boy cradled his wrist against his chest and stepped away as Haibara slowly took the link, her eyes never leaving Vermouth's as she clinked it against her other wrist, entrapping her.

Jodie, James, Camel, and Haibara physically relaxed as Conan drew back away from Vermouth. Jodie and Camel came forward, sandwiching Vermouth between them. She sighed, expelling all nervousness from her body. This was it then. Her fight was over. She wasn't going to retaliate in any way. It seems Jodie and Camel thought she would try to escape because they seemed extra tense.

Ran grabbed Conan by the shoulders, and started to lead him away, and Vermouth resisted the urge to call out. No, they couldn't just leave, just like that. She hadn't even thanked them yet. What could she do exactly, for two people who wanted nothing in return, thinking they were doing good just because it was the right thing to do? Oh, she knew what she could do. She could return the one thing both of them desperately longed for.

Haibara also made to retreat, when Vermouth grabbed her by the elbow, not forcefully, but enough to definitely grab her attention. Jodie and Camel both reached for their guns, and Haibara froze up. Vermouth ordered quietly.

"Do you have pen and paper?"

Haibara cocked her head in confusion before nodding. True to scientist form, she pulled out a pen, and her detective's notebook. Vermouth took it carefully and knelt down, writing an address and a long string of numbers and letters. She could feel all of the eyes with various levels curiosity and hostility as she finished, handing both items back to the shrunken adults. Her eyes serious, she leaned forward, smirking as she felt the girl shrink away from her when she murmured in her ear.

"Go to that address. In the bedside desk is a laptop. Use that username and password, and you will find what you seek."

She drew back, seeing shock, awe, and elation all mix together on Haibara's face.

"Is it still there?"

Vermouth nodded. She had checked herself and had seen that most of the Organization's information was still in the datebase, and since she was the last one left, no one else could have deleted it. The assassin saw the small glance toward the boy off to the side. Vermouth smiled.

"Don't tell him until he gets his arm looked at. You can go ahead and get started on it."

Haibara nodded and sprinted off, quickly running to the stairs.

"Haibara!"

Conan called after her, looking puzzled. Vermouth chuckled, and standing straight. Her work was done then. She could go into police custody with no regrets, everything neatly tied up in a happy little package. Hopefully her little treasures would finally be happy.

She stalked forward, standing in front of Ran and Conan. Both of them looked at her with curiosity instead of fear, unlike everyone else in the room. Ran spoke first, beating her to the punch.

"I am going to call my Mother tonight to see if I can get her to be your attorney. She probably won't get you out of it, but she can at least get you better benefits in prison. Sorry it isn't much, but it is the most I can do."

Vermouth felt her mouth drop slightly in shock, before she chuckled. Of course, she was still worried about her, even though she had saved her in more ways then one tonight. Vermouth smiled kindly.

"Angel, Cool Guy, thank you."

Truly, she meant it at the bottom of her heart, the one she thought was completely dead. With that, she allowed the FBI to leave her away, feeling relieved and relaxed as her physical freedom was taken away, but her years of captivity of her own design was broken away.

* * *

Vermouth lay quietly on her cot in the prison. Two years into her eight life sentences, and she was doing quite all right. She was surprisingly never bored here in this prison. She was fed, the other prisoners didn't try to mess with her, and she got a surprising amount of visitors that kept her busy.

Jodie Starling came every couple of months. Vermouth could always tell that she was still on dicey terms with her little FBI kitten, but Jodie always came religiously, talking with Vermouth mostly about underworld connections, asking if she knew certain criminals they were chasing at the time. The first time was awkward, and Vermouth had almost refused, when she remembered, she was trying to atone for her sins, and doing that meant spreading the light she had used to hate so much. Now it was a used to procedure, and their relationship was, dare she say it, civil.

Another unexpected visitor was Akai Shuuichi, and his visit was slightly less welcome then Jodie's, but it was welcome nevertheless. Jodie came every couple of months, on the even months, while Akai took the odd ones. They had a certain ritual set up. She would come into the visitation room, where he would be lounging in a chair. He would always smirk so smugly before pulling two apples from his pockets, handing one to her, while eating one himself. She wasn't stupid; it was obvious he was gloating for finally capturing her, and the infuriating thing was he never said a word about it, just ate his apple and threw the core away.

He would come and bring case files, asking her advice on how to capture criminals, or criminal tactics on murdering people. The best person to ask about how a criminal thinks is another criminal after all. He also kept her updated on current events, especially pertaining the prosecution of the remaining organization members. Her trial was quick because she had pleaded guilty. Others were still in the judicial system. After their talk that usually lasted one hour exactly, he would collect her eaten apple core and toss it in the trashcan before leaving, never looking back.

One of the most often visitors to come see her was Yukiko. The first time she was so excited to see her and she had stayed for hours, babbling about fashion and disguises and her family and everything else that came to mind. She came often, usually on her trips from around the world. Sometimes she even brought Yusaku along for some stimulating conversations.

Bourbon and Haibara even showed up once each, leaving after only a short talk. All in all, there was usually people asking for her, which surprised her, but kept her entertained.

The best surprise was three months into her incarceration. She was walked to the visitor's room, expecting the FBI, her lawyer, who was a pleasant woman, or an assortment of police officers. However, what greeted her was a far more welcome sight.

Kudo Shinichi, not Edogawa Conan, stood there in the flesh. He was in a new blue suit, looking as he did a few years ago, except having an older, wiser, more experienced, and more haggard look in his eyes. When he saw her, he smiled genuinely.

"Vermouth."

Vermouth grinned, feeling more elated then she had been in a long time.

"Welcome back."

So, her information was useful to Sherry; she had created an antidote. It was finally, really over now. He and Angel could finally go about their normal lives, without having to worry about a bullet in the back, well as normal as it could be with the boy probably still pursuing cases.

They had talked for a little while. Shinichi had mostly come asking for woman advice, as he couldn't really use his mother without her meddling or embarrassing him, and being generally unhelpful. Why Vermouth though, she had no idea. She guessed he had an ulterior motive, to show that the antidote had worked and to catch her up on what had happened in his life.

The woman trouble in general was of course Ran. He had refrained from telling her anything at the moment. She of course had demanded answers on his return, and he had managed to postpone it so far, saying he needed time to gather his thoughts before explaining.

"Should I tell her about Conan? Should I leave things out, or should I include everything? I have told her so many lies, she might not forgive me. What should I do Vermouth?"

He looked at her with such nervousness and fear at losing the love of his life in his eyes she smiled fondly. Ah, young love, and something that pure between the both of them couldn't be broken by this. She grabbed his hand reassuring him.

"Angel will not abandon you after all this time from some lies. Explain everything, explain Conan, and explain the motives of keeping it a secret. You did it to keep her safe. She might be angry for a little while, but she is way too kind not to forgive you."

Shinichi took a deep breath, and she could catch a glimpse of the confident young detective she had met so long ago.

"All right. She might come talk to you about it to get some more answers. I am going to try it though. Thank you Vermouth."

With that he was gone, whisking out the door. She was escorted back to her cell, and she found herself praying for his success.

Both of her saviors came to visit whenever they both had time. Ran had come soon after Shinichi, asking Vermouth about the organization and how dangerous the situation was for Shinichi. Vermouth had answered her questions calmly, emphasizing the pains Shinichi had to go through to keep her safe. She was understandably upset, but Vermouth could tell that she was not only upset with Shinichi, but with herself by remaining blissfully ignorant.

She had watched over the years as their relationship grew back stronger then it had been before. Shinichi was going straight into the police academy, already on the detective tract, and Ran was thinking about going to be criminal justice, taking the lawyer route like her mother, but still remained mostly undecided. Now two years later, she was being called once again to the visitor's room.

She walked the familiar pathway with the guards that knew the procedure quite well. She entered the room, and wasn't truly surprised to see Shinichi standing there, looking nervous.

Now what was a twenty one year old boy doing looking nervous in the presence of someone that he might call an old friend by now? Vermouth heard the door clang shut but she walked forward, observing the boy carefully.

"Cool Guy?"

Shinichi swallowed hard, and Vermouth noticed the excited, yet shy smile on his lips as he handed her an envelope. She raised an eyebrow at the offering. Shinichi nodded, gesturing she could open it. She tore the paper, not really sure what she should be expecting. Was it an acceptance letter to the police force? She had no idea, and she slowly unfolded the small note and carefully read it.

An invitation. A wedding invitation to be exact. The wedding of Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran.

Vermouth looked up at the young man she had watched grow up. He nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"We got permission from the prison. You can come, and since the FBI agents will be there too, you will have a guard."

Vermouth felt tears pinprick at her eyes from happiness. Angel and her Silver Bullet will finally be together. After all the trials, after all the lies, and rough patches, they will finally have a live happily ever after ending. Not only that, but she was going to watch it first hand. Vermouth choked back tears as Shinichi let her give him an awkward hug.

Was she upset that she was in prison? A little. Was she glad that she was saved, physically and mentally, on the top of that tower? Absolutely. A life sentence was nothing considering the immense joy and elation she felt right now. They were right, those years ago. She had thought they were wrong, that there would be nothing to look forward to, but she was wrong. This salvation, that her saviors had saved for her, was absolutely priceless.


End file.
